


A Time of Peace

by The_Author2k16



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Author2k16/pseuds/The_Author2k16
Summary: Life for Yang after the war is not at all what she had expected...





	A Time of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I do have ideas for a continuation of this drabble. If it enjoyed by enough people, I may find the inspiration to write this as a full length story/flesh it out more.

They always called her the life of the party, always with a smile on her face. But those people, they didn’t know her, not really. They had no idea of the storm that raged within her, of the pain hidden behind her smile, or the tears that only ever seemed a moment away. Most believed her when she told them that her greatest fear was spiders, everyone was scared of something after all. But the truth? The truth is that her greatest fear was of being alone, that everyone she knew would leave her behind. It wasn’t even something that she had known herself, always having been in the presence of her father, her ‘friends’, or her sister that she helped to raise after their mother never came back from her last mission.  
Ruby looked upto her, believing her to be invincible. And Yang tried so hard to be that for her. But now, looking about the small one person apartment, Yang felt anything but strong. With Ruby returning to Atlas with her now girlfriend, Weiss, and soon to be fiancé if the ring Yang had found was any indication.  
She had tried to find her place in a world where the Grimm were now a slowly diminishing threat since Salem’s defeat, but all she had expected of her life was to be a Huntress. She had been expecting to become a well-known figure, like the Grimm Reaper, maybe even get an action figure in her honour by the SDC line of collectible figurines.   
What was she to do now? Even her semblance was only useful for slaying Grimm. Unlike Ruby who had found a job as a very successful parcel delivery girl. So now here she was, years into the peace that she had settled over the Kingdoms. Her landlord had given her an eviction notice last week, but she couldn’t face telling Ruby that she had failed to make something of herself.  
She had tried so hard. So very hard. But it wasn’t enough. She laid herself down in the tiny bathtub, slowing her breathing to allow her to drop her aura. With a shaking hand, she drew the blade down her forearm. She rested her head back against the cool of the bath, closing her eyes as her loneliness began to fade away.  
“I’m sorry Ruby. I’m…”


End file.
